1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to dust-proof mechanisms, and particularly to a dust-proof mechanism for an electronic device and the electronic device using the dust-proof mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices include a plurality of interfaces, such as an earphone hole, a USB interface, and an electrical recharging interface. Dust may enter into the interfaces. Detachable covers may be placed on the interfaces for preventing the dust from entering into the interfaces. However, users may forget to replace the cover after usage, or the covers may be easily lost or damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.